


Ring

by jajafilm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Missing Persons, Remorse, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Sherlock fanfiction. One of the stories, what if, if...<br/>When after two years Sherlock meets again with his friend, he notices immediately that something was different. One of the few situations where he acted nicely and for the rest of his life he this act will be reproach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

#  **Ring**

 

I noticed that as soon as I saw her again and she took off her pink knitted gloves. On her finger was small but elegant silver ring with diamond.

She was engaged to be married! My Molly got engaged. I couldn't figure it out even earlier, when I wanted to invite her to dinner and she instead said she wanted to solve crimes, and an extra bit again she put on weight, she always a little put on weight when she's doing well. It was clear evidence, but how, why and with whom? Besides the ring, there wasn't other help, who could be the man and how long they are together.

I was happy for her. She was very beautiful and smart, with little defect: her social awkwardness. She was crazy about me, but I didn't return her feelings, but I had always wished good luck for her and I hope that her acquaintance isn't just another sociopath. I ignored the basic facts that what she told me about him, including that his name is obviously a lie, and her silent response to my encouragement: “Maybe I have a weakness for such men.” In good faith, I let it be, and what happened?! I wish I was as rough as always, then she might still be with us.


End file.
